


Cabin Fever

by TheHeroOfHeroes



Series: Cabin Fluff [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroOfHeroes/pseuds/TheHeroOfHeroes
Summary: What this short story portrays may or may not happen in in my main story, Adventure of A Lifetime. This was an experiment in how fluffy I could make my OC and Warriors.Follow up to Cabin Cuddles.  Warriors fell ill with a strong cold, leading to him being coddled by his boyfriend.
Relationships: Warriors & OC (Linked Universe)
Series: Cabin Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kishis_Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishis_Mischief/gifts).



> Another gift for my friend Kishis-Mischief and a follow up to Cabin Cuddles. It uses my OC and Warriors, but does not necessarily reflect anything that is going to happen in my main story, Adventure of A Lifetime. What this short story portrays may or may not happen in that story's timeline. Like Cabin Cuddles, this was an experiment in how fluffy I could make my OC and Warriors. This time, I wanted sickfic Warriors fluff so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, please check out Mischief's wonderful artwork they have been working on by visiting their Tumblr at https://kishis-mischief.tumblr.com/

Warriors blearily awoke. The grey light of the snowfall outside made his sensitive eyes sting, causing the hero to pull a spare pillow over his eyes. It was too hot. Not the comfortable hot he craved from his boyfriend, but the kind of body heat that made one feel sweaty and cold at the same time. Under the weight of his blankets and pillows, Warriors' ears twitched as he identified the crackle of a strong fire in the fireplace.

"War, are you awake?" asked a hushed voice. The sound echoed loudly in his head, making him cover his ears with his hands.

A gentle hand pulled the pillow away from his face. Despite the pounding in his head, Warriors opened his eyes. Leaning over him was The Historian, his face was etched with concern for his boyfriend.

“Nnnnngnn.. too bright… too loud…” Warriors groaned. Preoccupied with his pain, Warriors barely noticed his boyfriend moving about the cabin, closing the curtains to all the windows.

“That better, hon?” The Historian whispered as he came back to Warriors’ bedside.

"Water..." Warriors barely croaked. His throat burned as he tried to speak, as if he had swallowed sand. The Historian brought a mug of fresh water from the kitchen before helping the hero sit up to drink, smiling sympathetically at Warriors as he heartily drank. The blonde was clearly dehydrated.

“Here, I want you to take this,” The Historian said calmly, pulling the mug away as he pushed a small vial of blue liquid to Warriors’ lips. “It won’t shorten how long you’ll be sick for, but it will help make the symptoms more bearable.” Warriors sniffed warily at the liquid before giving a frown to his boyfriend. The smell was not very palatable.

“More medicine from your home?” Warriors asked, his voice rough from a sore throat.

“Indeed. I can’t promise it will taste good, but it will help you feel better.”

Warriors downed the vial of medicine in one gulp, trusting his boyfriend’s intelligence. The Historian was right; the medicine tasted awful. The hero did his best to suppress his urge to cough up the terrible taste. Thankfully, his boyfriend offered more water to wash down the vile flavor. Within seconds, Warriors could feel the pain in his throat beginning to ebb.

The Historian placed the mug back on the nightstand as Warriors laid back down. Still showing concern, The Historian placed his hand on Warriors’ forehead to check his temperature.

“You’re pretty warm, but that medicine should lower your fever. In the meantime, this will help you feel more comfortable.” The Historian produced a damp cloth, folding it to fit on Warriors’ forehead. Despite using lukewarm water to wet the towel, the touch felt very cool to Warriors.

The hero let out another rough cough, causing his boyfriend to look at him with a pitiful look. He hated seeing Warriors suffer so much as a cut finger. Granted, he was thankful that Warriors had a cold and not something more serious, but seeing the man feel miserable made The Historian feel helpless. 

Warriors squeezed his eyes shut as the coughing made his headache pound harder, unable to stop an uncomfortable whimper from escaping his throat. He felt a small modicum of relief as soft lips pressed gently against his warm cheek. Warriors leaned into the touch of his boyfriend’s kisses, sighing contently.

Although no one really enjoys being sick, Warriors loathed it. Nothing irritated him more than his companions’ pitiful looks and overbearing help, as if he were not man enough to handle a cold. Warriors was so used to shouldering his kingdom’s problems that he became accustomed to showing no weaknesses. But with The Historian, Warriors felt comfortable letting himself show vulnerability. In all honesty, Warriors had wanted that for a long time. He was tired of constantly putting up a strong façade. He had wanted to be loved and to be taken care of when he needed it. In his boyfriend, Warriors quickly found he could have that comfort. The Historian made him feel loved; made him feel safe.

Although their group came here to rest and to enjoy the crisp air of the Hebra mountains, Warriors did not anticipate that a few hours of a snowball fight would cause him to fall ill. The hero was appreciative he had his boyfriend here with him. Warriors mentally groaned at the thought of his other selves trying to take care of him. Sky, being one of the most empathetic of the heroes, harbored an almost motherly instinct to take care of anyone in the group that did not feel well to the point of mollycoddling. Sky meant well, and there was no doubt in Warriors’ mind that someday Sky would make an excellent, if not overprotective, father. However, Warriors shuddered at how uncharacteristically commanding Sky could be when someone was in his care, going so far as to stay in the room with them to prevent his charge from getting out of bed without a very excellent reason. Hyrule, being their de facto medic, always felt guilty for being unable to use his healing magic to clear up illness. As a result, Hyrule tended to follow Sky’s example in mothering their sickly brothers, although not quite to Sky’s extreme.

Then there was the Rancher, Twilight. Although he would never admit it, Twilight had just as bad a tendency of being overprotective as Sky. Warriors assumed it stemmed from Twilight’s concern for Wild, and that same overbearing protectiveness extended to those who were injured or ill. The Rancher preferred to concoct healthy “meals” to help the sick recover faster, but Warriors was not particularly keen on Twilight’s “cooking.”

Warriors felt a comforting weight on his opposite side as The Historian gingerly entered the bed, pulling Warriors in to be cuddled. Warriors, despite his fever, found his boyfriend’s warmth soothing as his back pressed comfortably against The Historian’s chest. The brunette began to slowly rub and massage Warriors’ arm and shoulders as he planted soft kisses on Warriors’ neck.

“I love you, babe...” Warriors whispered weakly, feeling another cough coming on. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Love you too, hon. I just want you to feel better,” The Historian replied, burying his face in his boyfriend’s soft hair, mentally chuckling at how unruly Warriors’ typically manicured hair was right now.

"But what if you get sick?" Warriors worried. His boyfriend's fingers stroked his hair and scalp in response, eliciting a coo from Warriors.

"I tend to be pretty resilient to catching things like cold. But if I catch cold from you then I catch cold. We'll just take care of each other. Besides, we have this comfortable cabin and plenty of food and wood for the fire. I can think of no other place to be sick with you," The Historian said reassuringly.

His boyfriend's sensible response touched Warriors. He could feel warm tears begin to well up in his eyes. It was strange for the captain to feel this emotional, but Warriors was too tired and too achy to care. He turned around in The Historian's arms so he could see his boyfriend. The brunette's gentle smile made his heart flutter.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? You're crying," The Historian soothed as he gently wiped the tears from Warriors' cheeks. The Historian swaddled his sick boyfriend further into the comforter before pulling the man closer. Warriors struggled to find the words to say, opting instead to bury his face in his boyfriend's chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man’s waist.

“Thank you… for being my boyfriend. You don’t know how much you mean to me. I… never imagined I could find someone like you,” Warriors whispered. His throat felt tight and he could not tell if it was because of his cold or from the feelings overwhelming him.

“Aww babe…” The Historian said sweetly, planting kisses on Warriors’ head. “I guess you really are sick. It’s not like you to be this emotional,” the brunette teased, earning a deserved pout from the blonde that made The Historian chuckle.

“I know I mean a lot to you, Wars, and I feel the same about you. I never thought I could ever love again, yet you came into my life at just the right time. I could never be happier or more grateful than to have you.”

Warriors gave a weak smile before returning his face to his boyfriend’s shirt, taking comfort in the soft caress of fingers on his back and on his scalp. Within minutes, the sickly hero was fast asleep in The Historian’s arms.


End file.
